Sparkle
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: The music industry has changed. How far will one artist go to ensure his band's success? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

The lonely melody echoed throughout the entire room, the young man singing pouring his heart into every word for an audience of one. Word after word spoke of heartbreak and the sadness that came with it. A haunting tale had been woven then, just like that, it was over. The young man on the stage opened his eyes as his arms fell to his side, the one person he really needed to impress clapping.

"Very good, Takera-san," the man praised, walking towards the stage. "You have a very beautiful voice."

"Arigato, Kagawaki-sama," the singer bowed.

"You had me believing. You really did. However, I was under the impression that this was a _band_. Not a solo act."

The singer's cheeks became a light shade of pink and he quickly bowed again.

"My bandmates were unable to make it," he replied. "Their jobs demanded their time for the day."

"I see and that I can understand," the man nodded. "However, I cannot sign just you. I'm looking for a band. I'm sorry, Takera-san. You have a good voice. A _very_ good voice and you'll go far."

The one addressed as Takera raised his head, his eyes pleading. He knew it, he hated himself for it, but he and his band really needed this chance. If they didn't get the contract, it was over. They would go their separate ways and he didn't want that to happen.

"There must be something else I can do, Kagawaki-sama," he murmured. "Please. Give us another chance. I'll make sure the band is here for you to listen to. I swear it."

Kagawaki, a tall man with long, dark, wavy hair, frowned for a moment, his crimson eyes glittering with some unknown emotion. It couldn't have been pity. Most of the potential managers he had met didn't take pity on a struggling band. After a few moments, Kagawaki nodded once more.

"All right. I'll give your band a second chance. Find out when each member has the same day off and we'll schedule something then."

Takera's shoulders sagged in relief, a tiny smile lighting his face. He bowed once more.

"I will," he vowed. "I'll ask them tonight at rehearsal."

"You do that. Once your rehearsal is over, meet me and we'll talk. Here's where I'll be at."

Kagawaki handed him a piece of paper, and he glanced at it. On it were the address and directions to what appeared to be the man's home. Then he was gone, leaving the singer alone. Takera let out a relieved sigh then put the paper in his pocket. Brushing back his silver locks, he quickly packed his guitar and headed out.

'This is it,' he told himself. 'We're finally going to get somewhere. I can feel it!'

888888888

Kagawaki watched as the silver-haired male exited the building, a light smile gracing his lips. Then he glanced down at the band photo in his hand and licked his lips.

'Takera Inuyasha . . . fitting name . . . _very_ fitting name,' he thought to himself. 'I can't wait until our little meeting tonight, either. I wonder . . . how far will you go to get your band a manager, Inuyasha?'

Quickly, he put the picture away and took a few deep breaths. Already, his groin had started to stir in anticipation of the evening's . . . festivities, but he had no time to relieve himself. His wife, Kikyou, was expecting him for a lunch date, and he didn't dare disappoint her. Not if he wished to hang onto the fortune he'd built for himself over the last seven years.

'Why did I ever get married to that bitch?' he thought as he made his way to his car. 'Should have known better than to try and seduce her. Kagome would have been a better pick. Sango, too.'

Like Inuyasha and his band, Kikyou and her sisters, Kagome and Sango, had been a struggling to just find a manager to get into the music business. No club would let them play, no company would sign them on in spite of the fact that each band had talent and the looks to get somewhere. It hadn't exactly been a fair deal. However, thanks to several lawsuits by bands and solo artists about fraudulent affairs, the music industry had been revolutionized. In order to get anywhere, a manager was required. That way if the artists were screwed out of money, it landed on the manager, not the clubs or the record companies. Not that he would screw his clients over for money. If they were happy, they paid him well. If they weren't . . . then they simply found someone new when a contract was up for renewal. That's just how it worked. With Kikyou and her sisters, it had just been a matter of finding the right label that would market them appropriately. And since he'd listened more to his groin rather than his heart and his mind the night he had bedded the woman . . .

'At least I can give her the brush off for tonight early,' he mused to himself, weaving through traffic like a pro. 'Thank Kami she hasn't found out about my new loft. Yet.'

Several minutes later, he pulled into one of the most exclusive restaurants in Tokyo and parked. A tall woman with long hair and wearing an elegant mini dress scowled at him as he walked up.

"What took you so long, Naraku?" she demanded.

"I told you, Kikyou," he sighed, pushing the door open. "I had an audition to attend."

"Ah, yes," she smiled mercilessly. "Another band of wannabes. Have you told the leader singer you want to fuck her yet?"

"It isn't a female band, Kikyou. It's an all-male band."

"Oh . . ."

"Let's just have lunch, _darling_," he shook his head. "We can talk business some other time."

'And the sooner I can get away from you, the better.'

888888888

Inuyasha glanced at the paper then back at the tall building before him. He gulped nervously then pressed the call button. He just hoped that Kagawaki was home or he'd have made the trip for nothing.

'I can't believe this is actually happening . . . I just can't . . .'

After his bandmates had arrived at his place, Inuyasha had given them the low down of what had happened with Kagawaki Naraku. Immediately, everyone had gone to their personal planners just to find out what common day off they had. Then they had discussed which songs to play. Once everything had been settled, they began to practice, going until it started to get late. Once everyone had packed up and left, Inuyasha pulled Kagawaki's address out of his pocket. Now that he was there, he was nervous.

"_Who is it?"_ a deep voice asked.

"In-inuyasha . . ."

"_Ah yes. I've been expecting you. Come on up."_

The gate buzzed open, allowing him to enter. Inuyasha glanced at the paper again then drew a deep breath to calm his shaky nerves.

'It's all right,' he told himself as he entered the lobby then took an elevator to the top floor. 'It's all right. It's just a meeting to discuss the details of the next audition. You've done this before. Just relax.'

He drew another deep breath then let it out, trying to keep himself calm. Still, a certain amount of excitement had begun to build in the pit of his belly. Everything he and his friends had worked for was starting to finally pay off. He just hoped he could keep his excitement contained until after a contract had been signed.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open, admitting him to the floor that Kagawaki lived on. Seconds later, he was knocking on the door and doing his best not to fidget. He always fidgeted when he was nervous. The door opened to reveal Kagawaki. A warm smile greeted Inuyasha as Kagawaki stepped to the side to let him in. Inuyasha glanced around as the door closed behind him.

"Nice place, Kagawaki-san," he murmured. The apartment itself was spacious, almost sterile-looking. A couch sat in the middle of the living room and a table with some chairs in the kitchen but not much else.

"Thank you," came the reply. "It isn't much but it's a nice place for when I want to get away from it all. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water, please," Inuyasha murmured, still looking around.

"Water it is then. Have a seat on the couch and we can get started."

Inuyasha made his way into the living room while Kagawaki rummaged through his refrigerator, pulling out two bottles of water. He graciously accepted his when it was handed to him then the dark-haired man set next to him.

"What have you got for me, Takera-san?"

Inuyasha dug into his pocket, retrieving the paper with the information outlined on it. He handed it to the man and watched him.

"So any time this upcoming Tuesday?"

"Hai," Inuyasha nodded. "It was the first thing we did before practice today."

"I see . . . I'm afraid Tuesday's not exactly a good day for me . . ."

Inuyasha felt his heart sink at those words.

'No . . . this can't happen . . . not when we're this close . . . please, Kami, let this happen.'

"However, I can make an exception," Kagawaki smiled, looking up at him. "And I will. For you."

"Really?" He hated the way his voice sounded too hopeful. He was supposed to keep everything under control and not act like some giddy little school girl.

"Really," Kagawaki nodded. "Tuesday at three. And make sure everyone's there."

"I will," Inuyasha promised, starting to rise to his feet. "You have no idea as to how much this means to me and my friends."

"Don't worry about it," came the chuckle. "It's what I'm here for. Now, before you go, there is something else I'd like to discuss you . . ."

"Sure," Inuyasha frowned, not sure what else there was to discuss.

"It's actually very personal . . . something only you can do for me . . . a favour, really."

"What kind of favour?" he inquired, feeling his shoulders relax some. For a moment, he thought it was about the contract and had wondered why it would be brought up now when Kagawaki hadn't even heard the second audition.

"This."

Kagawaki leaned towards him . . . and kissed him. His hands grasped Inuyasha's cheeks, holding him in place. Bewildered, Inuyasha fell backwards, just barely managing to catch himself with his hands. The dark-haired man pressed forward, his lips crushing the singer's and his body pushing Inuyasha back even further.

'What the hell is going on?'

The kiss ended a few moments later. Kagawaki smiled.

"I want you. I want to taste more of you . . . now."

"What?" Inuyasha squeaked out, his eyes wider than teacups.

"You heard me," Kagawaki murmured, lowering his head. "I want you. I want to be in you. This is the one and only favour I want from you. And, for tonight, call me Naraku."

His tongue brushed against Inuyasha's neck and collarbone, his mouth attaching itself to a particularly sensitive junction. He felt his flesh roll around against Kagawaki's teeth and lips as the dark-haired man sucked on it. Hips ground against his groin, eliciting a reaction.

'Shit! He's serious . . . and he knows what he's doing . . . shit . . .'

Inuyasha moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Kagawaki continued his oral assault on his neck. The fact that Kagawaki was a potential manager and that they shouldn't be doing this wasn't lost on the silver-haired male . . . and neither was the fact that the dark-haired man held his musical career in the palm of his hands. Kagawaki had asked for a favour and, blindly, Inuyasha had agreed. Hands slid down to his waist, grabbing the hemline of his shirt and tugging it up. Fingers brushed against bare skin as the fabric slid away. Before he knew it, they were both naked with Kagawaki's erection rubbing against him. And the man had yet to release his neck from his mouth.

'Damn, how am I going to explain that to the guys?'

Finally, Kagawaki lifted his head, a semi-satisfied smile on his face. He then kissed Inuyasha again.

"You," he breathed, "are quite the beauty. I'm surprised no one's signed you and your band yet. You've got everything it takes. The talent, the voice . . . the body. Surrender it to me for tonight and I . . . I will guarantee it that you won't regret it."

Numbly, Inuyasha nodded then felt his legs being spread so that Kagawaki's body was nestled comfortably against him . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha stumbled past the gate of the apartment complex, his breathing shallow and somewhat uneven. His entire backside burned and his chest and sides stung as the wounds there began the healing process. He felt extremely shaky, both physically and emotionally, especially after what had happened between Kagawaki and himself . . .

'I don't even want to think about it anymore,' he shook his head, making his way to the bus stop. 'I just want to go home and take a nice hot shower.'

Kagawaki, he had noted, had been insatiable in his desires. Inuyasha had lain on his back for the first five times and had pretty much allowed the dark-haired man to drive deeply into him. The man had also kissed him constantly, from his jawline to his nipples all the way down to his belly, even going so far as to take Inuyasha into his own mouth . . . twice. Then Kagawaki had wanted Inuyasha to do the same thing, which he managed to oblige the man at least three times. After that, Inuyasha had been on all fours and Kagawaki mounted on top him as if they were two dogs in heat. By the time the man had been satisfied, the sun had started to creep up in the horizon and Inuyasha had to get home. He barely noticed the bite marks and scratches as he dressed then left the apartment.

'At least he said it was going to be one time only. I don't think I could handle another round with him.'

Idly, he rubbed his sides, the healing wounds starting to itch . . .

888888888

Naraku smiled as he watched as the silver-haired singer made his way down the street to the nearest bus stop. The hanyou had been absolutely unbelievable in the sack, and he'd been a virgin! Inuyasha had confessed as much after the first time he'd taken him. No time for dating, the hanyou had said. His music was far more important than any relationship with some girl.

'How did I get so lucky?' he mused to himself, tearing his form away from the window to go into the bathroom. 'Better yet, how can I get lucky with that boy again? He was quite . . . delicious.'

He blinked then shook his head.

'No. I mustn't think like that. It has to be a one-time thing only. He's going to be a client. I must keep my hands to myself . . .'

Naraku let out a soft sigh. It was going to prove tricky – he already wanted to bury himself deeply into Inuyasha's ass once more and just fuck away – but he had to refrain from touching the hanyou again. He'd given the hanyou a promise, after all.

'I have the memory of last night to keep me satisfied,' he thought. 'That'll be enough . . . yes. It'll be enough.'

He slipped out of his robe and into the shower. Today was going to be a very busy day. He had appointments to arrange and rearrange, his wife and her sisters to keep appeased, and, most importantly, a promotional pitch he needed to think up. For he had no doubts . . . he'd be taking on Hideki as a band. No doubts at all.

888888888

_edit Erotic Dream Sequence_

888888888

Naraku's eyes flew open and he bolted forward in his bed, panting. His entire body had become drenched in sweat and his cock throbbed with a raging unwarranted need. Next to him, his wife slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of his horniness. He cast her a quick glance as he slipped out of their bed and made his way to the shower.

It had been three weeks since he had met Inuyasha Takera. It had been three weeks since he had fucked the boy senseless and it had been three weeks since he had touched the lithe hanyou. Something his mind and his body had been screaming at him for the duration of that time. Of course, he had taken Hideki under his wing and he saw the band every day, including Inuyasha.

'This has got to stop,' he told himself, turning on the cold water to the shower and stepping in. 'I've had more cold showers in these last few weeks than most men have in their entire lives!'

As the cold water poured over him, his mind wandered back to the lead vocalist of his newest band. Everything between them had remained on a professional level. If it hadn't been for his dreams at night, even he would have sworn that they'd never had sex together. Inuyasha never shied away from him, never flinched if he clasped his shoulder, never gazed accusingly at him or in shame . . . never betrayed any details about that night. The hanyou had become as cool as ice in the past few weeks, always doing his best to make sure the band made it to their practice sessions. Which was a good thing, in Naraku's opinion, because they'd be going into the studio soon to cut an album. After the first couple of club shows, the group had started to sell out and had begun to open for a few popular acts. With Hideki's tentative success but still no label, Naraku had felt it was time to cut the album. He'd worry about the record label and distributing later . . . if only he could get Inuyasha off his mind.

'I'm going to have to talk to him . . . get him back to my penthouse again . . . maybe if I have him one more time, the dreams will stop.'

888888888

Inuyasha stared blankly as the sun crested the building tops then let out a heavy sigh. Another sunrise, another day had come, and another sleepless night had passed . . . as things had been going since that night in Kagawaki's penthouse suite.

'I need to get some sleep. I can't keep going like this.'

Tearing his gaze from the cityscape, Inuyasha let out another heavy sigh and made his way to the bathroom. For some reason, he felt . . . sticky. Not dirty or filthy. Just . . . sticky. And no matter how often he bathed, the stickiness seemed to stay with him. He just wanted to be rid of it.

But something else had been triggered after that night, something Inuyasha couldn't quite identify. He felt the need for something. He stayed up into the late hours of the night trying to figure it out. He couldn't sleep until he did. Fortunately for him, it hadn't affected his ability to concentrate or to work on his music. If anything, it had improved his style. His bandmates had been impressed and had wanted to know what had gotten into him.

'Man, they'd die if I told them our manager,' he thought wryly, grabbing some towels and his bathing supplies. 'Then they'd think I've really lost my mind.'

Inuyasha had just started to turn on the hot water when he heard someone knocking on the door. Frowning and wondering who would be at his place this early in the morning, Inuyasha rose to his feet, making his way to the front door.

888888888

Naraku took a deep breath then waited patiently after knocking on Inuyasha's door. He really didn't think the hanyou was up this early, but he'd decided to take a chance anyway. If he didn't answer, well . . . Naraku would just wait until he saw him later that day.

'It isn't like this is urgent anyway,' the crimson-eyed man reasoned. 'It's just for another quick fuck. That's all.'

The lock sliding out of place caught his attention and the door opened partway to reveal a confused-looking Inuyasha wearing an elegant black, silver and gold silk robe. Naraku quickly hid his surprise, and his pleasure, at the hanyou being up this early.

"Kagawaki-san," the singer murmured, stepping to the side to allow him entry. "What can I do for you?"

'Plenty, especially once you're on your hands and knees, begging for me to fuck you harder,' Naraku's mind replied but he kept his expression schooled. He had no idea as to how Inuyasha would react to his request so he didn't want to give anything away just yet.

"Well, I was heading for the office when I thought I'd stop by and talk to you," he began. "See how you're doing. You've been looking a little exhausted lately."

Not that he'd really noticed it before but Naraku could clearly see the hints of dark circles forming under the hanyou's eyes. The door closed behind him.

'And it's just given me a somewhat plausible excuse to be here.'

"Oh," the hanyou shook his head dismissively. "I'm fine. Just a little insomnia. That's all."

"I see . . . do you need to take the day off? You know . . . to get a little rest? You have been working very hard these last few weeks. It won't hurt anything if you do."

"I'm fine," Inuyasha replied, smiling wanly. "It's just a little insomnia. Nothing to worry about."

"All right . . . as long as you're sure . . ."

"Hai. I am."

"Good." Naraku gazed at him in a scrutinizing manner. He had to be sure that the hanyou would be able to perform what he wanted and when he wanted.

"Can I get you anything, Kagawaki-san? Something to drink, perhaps?"

"Some orange juice would be nice."

The silver-haired singer nodded then padded into the kitchen. Naraku's eyes followed him, his gaze resting on the hanyou's ass. Oh, how he wanted to be buried in it once more!

'Patience,' he told himself. 'All in good time. Besides, he'll be worth waiting for. Just need to keep it cool for a little while longer.'

As he waited for Inuyasha to return with the glass of juice that he didn't really want, an idea came to him. An idea for him to linger a little while longer in Inuyasha's apartment. The hanyou came out of the kitchen, a small glass of juice in hand.

"Here you go, Kagawaki-san."

"Arigato, Takera-san," he bowed slightly, taking the proffered glass. "I appreciate it, and I was thinking . . . since I'm here, how about I give you a ride to the recording studio? That way you don't have to worry about trying to get your instrument onto the bus or about getting there on time."

"You'd take me there?" The ears on top of Inuyasha's head perked. Naraku hid a smile at that. Those ears were absolutely adorable. He had to feel them once more.

"Hai," he nodded. "I would."

"That'd be great," the hanyou breathed then bowed. "Arigato, Kagawaki-san."

"Don't mention it, Inuyasha."

"I'll go get ready real quick . . ."

The singer started to breeze by him. It was now or never for Naraku. He grasped Inuyasha's arm, halting his progress to another area of the apartment. Golden eyes gazed up at him in confusion.

"Kagawaki-san?"

"There is another reason as to why I'm here, Inuyasha," Naraku murmured, pulling the hanyou closer. "I need you."

"You . . . need me?" he squeaked out, his eyes becoming as big as tea cup saucers. Naraku nodded, inhaling deeply. Already, his cock had started harden and swell in his pants, and it was becoming a bit unbearable. He had to get out of his pants and into Inuyasha's ass. Soon.

"Hai . . . I haven't been able to get you off my mind since that night . . . you're in my dreams at night. All I can think about is how you feel pressed against me and how it feels so right . . . I need you. Now."

888888888

"I need you. Now."

Inuyasha felt his body start to tremble at his manager's words, and his breathing became a little quicker and a little heavier. He still remembered the first and last time they'd been together and quite vividly. When he wasn't trying to figure out what it was that he felt he needed, he saw the dark-haired man's lust burning in his crimson eyes and felt his cock going in and out of him in a frantic need to be satisfied. It had been painful, intense, and yet . . . pleasurable.

"But . . ."

"No buts," the crimson-eyed man growled, nipping at his neck. "I need you. I want you. Now."

Before he could protest any further, Kagawaki had dragged him from the living room into the hallway of his apartment. A firm yank had his robe sliding open. Strong, muscular arms had him by the waist as his manager's clothed body pressed against his bare flesh, and determined lips were smashing against his own. Inuyasha whimpered against the onslaught as he melted in the other man's arms. The kiss was broken and scarlet eyes burning with lust and desire gazed into his own. A smile graced Kagawaki's face.

"That's better," came the deep chuckle. "Just what I want to hear from you. But it isn't the only thing that I want. I want more. Do you want more . . . Inuyasha?"

"H-hai," the hanyou whispered, his body trembling. Why he wasn't protesting this? Kagawaki had promised it would be a one-time thing! He should be protesting the man's actions. They were working together, after all.

Still, he couldn't deny that he wanted more. His body seemed to crave Kagawaki's touch like it craved food and water.

"What was that, Inuyasha? I couldn't hear you." Kagawaki began to grind himself into Inuyasha's groin.

"Hai, Kagawaki-san . . . I want . . . I want more," Inuyasha moaned, his head sagging forward. His belly had started to tighten and his own cock was responding to the dark-haired man's ministrations.

"I thought so . . . and it's Naraku, Inuyasha. That's the name I want to hear coming from you."

"Naraku . . ."

It came out as a breathy whisper. Naraku's lips had kissed his jawline at that moment, his tongue snaking out every now and then to taste his skin. His hands slid from the small of his back down to his buttocks and squeezed. Inuyasha whimpered, his knees starting to feel weak. Of their own accord, his fingers began to work on undressing his impromptu lover. He had to feel the other man's flesh against his own. It wasn't fair that he was nearly naked and Naraku still had his clothes on.

As he undressed Naraku, the dark-haired man made his way lower, his mouth leaving a saliva trail from his throat down his chest. His tongue brushed against one of Inuyasha's nipples, and Inuyasha gasped at the nub's sudden sensitivity. He felt Naraku smile against his flesh . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Naraku stretched himself out languidly and sighed contentedly. Next to him lay a beauty, a god. A silver-haired god that he wasn't about to let go.

Their tryst had become something rather . . . interesting over the last few weeks. It was something that neither of them talked about in the company of others, not because they were afraid of any repercussions but because Inuyasha was a very private person. He never pried into the relationships or lives of others and he expected the same respect. Inuyasha had a very strong persona, one that commanded respect, even if the singer never realized it. To Naraku, he was a very strong, harmonic combination of a fighter and a lover, something that he found quite appealing.

'How did I get so lucky?' he thought to himself, a smile stretching across his face. He wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's waist and snuggled closer to the warm and inviting body then inhaled of the spicy scent that was Inuyasha.

"You're insatiable," came the sleepy murmur, surprising Naraku. Inuyasha turned his head so that their eyes met. "You know that?"

"Only because I can't get enough of you," he smiled, kissing his silver-haired lover.

Since the day he'd shown up at Inuyasha's apartment and had fucked him senseless all over again, Naraku had been spending as much of his free time with the singer as he possibly could. Kikyou hadn't liked it much but Naraku hadn't cared what she liked or wanted for some time now. The young man he currently held in his arms had more to offer than she could ever hope. Of course, Kikyou's younger sister, Kagome, hadn't liked the fact that Naraku spent a lot of time with Inuyasha, either. The one time he'd actually gone home to get a few changes of clothing he'd overheard the three sisters discussing the band Hideki. Well, Kikyou and Sango had discussed the band. Kagome was complaining at the lack of attention from Inuyasha, causing a small surge of jealousy to surge through him. Not that he had anything to worry about. Inuyasha was his. The fact that they were now sharing a bed every night in Naraku's penthouse suite now was proof of that.

"Is that so?" Inuyasha's eyes sparkled. Naraku nodded then leaned in to kiss him again.

"No. I can't and I have no idea as to why that is," he replied honestly. "There's just something about you that I have to have more of."

To that, Inuyasha smiled. His arms snaked around Naraku's neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

At first, it started out sweet and tender, a staple of their usual good morning kiss. Lips brushing against lips lightly. Naraku, however, soon found himself intensifying the kiss, his tongue demanding entrance. Underneath him, Inuyasha moaned and parted his lips, allowing the crimson-eyed man the access he craved. His tongue then dipped in and out, brushing against fangs and covering every inch. Inuyasha, he noted, always tasted like cinnamon. Could have been the toothpaste but Naraku truthfully hadn't cared. He just knew that he liked it and that he wanted more. Nothing would stop him from attaining that which he desired and, at that moment, he wanted more of Inuyasha.

Of their own accord, his hands began to roam along the younger male's sides, feeling every inch and caressing the areas that made Inuyasha shiver in delight. After weeks of constantly touching and penetrating his male lover, Naraku knew everything that made Inuyasha's breath hitch in his chest. He knew what would make the singer cry out in wanton pleasure.

Without fail, the moment his hands danced across Inuyasha's naval, Inuyasha responded with a gasp and a shudder . . .

888888888

Kouga glared suspiciously at the dark-haired female before him. He knew who she was, had always had a bit of a crush on her since she and her sisters had become Japan's hottest female trio. However, since the band had signed Naraku on as their manager and managed to get a record deal while they'd been recording, Kagome had never gave him a second glance. Instead, she'd pined after Inuyasha, especially when Inuyasha had made it clear he had no interest in her. Now she was right there, in front of them, in front of him, and asking them to do something that they had never even dreamed of doing.

To disband Hideki. Forever.


End file.
